unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Buffs/Debuffs navigator
This page is created to help identify All factors that lead to a buff/debuff including ninjas/equipment/accessories/special/other . Feel free to add/correct/edit if you feel it's necessary :) BUFFS/DEBUFFS: = Attack Buffs: ' '-Passive: can stack ! ( same passive from other ninjas will add up): Konoha's Shadow Sasuke: Increase Allies Attack by 30%. Orochimaru&Kabuto: Increase Allies Attack by 30%. Wind Blaster Temari: Increase Allies Attack by 25%. ( Skill: Assaulter,Supp 25%) Chiruki: Increase Allies Attack by 23%. Momoshiki(Awakened): Increase Allies Attack by 20%. Sakura Uchiha: Increase Allies Attack by 20%. Minato&Naruto: Increase Allies Attack by 20% Madara & Obito: Increase Allies Attack by 20%. Alien Juugo: Increase Allies Attack by 20% Hinata Uumaki: Increase Allies Attack by 15%. Otsutsuki Momoshik'''i: Increase '''Allies Attack By 12%. Alien Obito: Increase Support Attack by 20%. Alien Madara: Increase Support Attack by 20%. ( Skill: Allies 30% ) Kakashi&Obito: Increase Support Attack by 20% Otsutsuki Toneri: Increase Support Attack by 20%. Naruto&Sasuke: Increase Support Attack by 15%. Tsunade&Mei: ON DEATH! increase allies attack by 25% for 1 round. (? is it passive or overwrite skill idk) Aien Terumi Mei: ON DEATH! increase allies attack by 25% for 1 round. (? is it passive or overwrite skill idk) Alien Shizune: Increase Allies Attack by 5% for each 10% hp missing. Hidan&Kakuzu: Increase Self Attack by 5% for each 10% hp missing. '-Skill: can't stack ! ( other ninja same skill effect will replace the first):' Mui: Increase Allies Attack by 30% for 2 rounds. Furious Obito: Increase Allies Attack by 30% for 2 rounds. Reanimated Nagato: Increase Allies Attack by 30% for 1 round. Alien Madara: Increase Allies Attack by 30% for 2 rounds. Samehada Kisame: Increase Allies Attack by 25% for 2 rounds. X-mas Haki: Increase Allies Attack by 25% for 2 rounds. Alien Sasuke: Increase Allies Attack by 25% for 2 rounds. Cheongsam TenTen: Increase Allies Attack by 20% for 2 rounds. Susanoo Kakashi: Increase Allies Attack by 15% for 2 rounds. Sand Burial Gaara: Increase Allies Attack by 15% for 1 round. Wind Blaster Temari: Increase Allies Assaulter & Support Attack by 25% for 2 rounds. Otsutsuki Kinshiki: Increase Assaulter & Support Attack by 20% for 2 rounds. Toad Sage: Increase Assaulter's Attack by 25% for 3 rounds. Might guy: Increase Assaulter Attack by 20% for 2 rounds. Minato&Kushina: Increase Assaulter's Attack by 20% for 1 round. Hogomoro&Hamura: Increase Assaulter Attack by 20% for 2 rounds. Cursed Seal Sasuke: Increase Assaulter's Attack by 5% for 3 rounds. Alien Fuguki: Increase Support Attack by 40% for 2 rounds. Gai&Lee: Increase Support Attack by 30% for 2 rounds. Naruto & Hinata: Increase Support Attack by 30% for 2 rounds. Neji&Hinata: Increase Support Attack by 25% for 2 rounds. Final Sasuke: Increase Support Attack by 20% for 1 round. Uchiha Madara: Increase Support Attack by 10% for 2 rounds. Hidan & Kakuzu: Increase 2 random Allies Attack by 15% for 2 rounds. Reanimated Tobirama: Increase Self Attack by 30% for 2 rounds. Susanoo Itachi: Increase Self Attack by 30% for 1 round. MORE COMING SOON.